nat19fandomcom-20200214-history
Argynvostholt
Argynvostholt is a mansion in the Forgotten Realms Campaign of Nat19. It was once owned by the silver dragon Argynvost, and is now haunted by his spirit. The party initially ventured there in search of a tool that they could hopefully use to defeat Strahd von Zarovich. History The Order of the Silver Dragon and Argynvost's Hold Argynvostholt was a bastion for the Order of the Silver Dragon, a knighthood opposed to Count Strahd von Zarovich after the mists of Ravenloft surrounded the country. Once a bastion for good, the fort suffered from a violent assault by Strahd and his forces long ago. The silver dragon, Argynvost, fell in combat against Strahd's forces, his bones and scales taken as trophies. The Order remains in Argynvostholt as revenants, however, time has taken its toll. Many are driven entirely by their hatred, their malice for the dread lord of Ravenloft sustaining their ever crumbling will. Sir Godfrey Gwilym is one of the few to retain the ability to contain that wrath. seeking out those who may be able to achieve what he now believes the Order cannot: the downfall of Strahd von Zarovich. Role in Plot After leaving Ireena in the care of Burgomaster Dmitri Krezkov, the party set off to Argynvostholt in search of one of the various tools they were told about by Madam Eva's divination. While there, they encountered many hostile, spectral beings, in addition to giant spiders, all of which were eliminated by them. Xhantharykk, upon discovering a small, draconic creature, quickly attacked it and chased it to the building's third floor, where he encountered Godfrey and his fellow revenants. After a brief, primarily one-sided conversation between them, Ashley, and Xhantharykk, the elderly high elf realized that the revenants before him served a dragon, and immediately ignited the room they were sitting in. The Order of the Silver Dragon engaged Xhantharykk and Ashley in combat, paralyzing them both as the rest of the party caught up to them. As things looked most dire, Hadrick spoke up, and managed to negotiate a truce with the revenants on the condition that either Ashley or Xhantharykk be killed as punishment for the latter's crime. Hadrick, on behalf of the conscious members of the party, made the decision to spare Ashley, and kill Xhantharykk. Godfrey allowed the party to do what they wished with the body, and then return to him to speak. After setting aside Xhantharykk's belongings, Xhantharykk's corpse was possessed by some unknown force, sprouted dark, shadowy wings, and flew away to the south. Setting this aside for the moment, the party returned inside to rest, and continued to investigate the mansion. Upon Ashley using her Mending spell on a broken portrait, a spectral form of Argynvost beseeched the party to return his skull, which is being kept as a treasure somewhere in Castle Ravenloft, to its rightful tomb. Eventually, Strahd, Rahadin, and their unwilling guest, Monty of Kinshan arrived at the mansion. Simultaneously, the party met with Godfrey as his fellow revenants leaped out of the nearby windows to combat Strahd and his forces. Godfrey led them to the now-darkened beacon of Argynvostholt, and gifted unto Hadrick the Sunsword, which he rechristened "Sunrise." As the Sunrise was being obtained, Monty and Strahd had a confrontation on the rooftop of Argynvostholt, with the former declaring that he'd make sure the latter would not be able to continue hurting the people of Barovia any longer. A brief fight ensued, in which Monty was handily defeated. Eventually, the party arrived and interrupted the scuffle, with Strahd mentioning his previous invitation for them to dine at Castle Ravenloft. He offered them all the time they need to prepare for the event, and strolled off the rooftop. down the forts wall, leaving them to deal with an injured Monty. Notable People * Argynvost (formerly): A silver dragon who once owned this mansion. * Godfrey Gwilym: A paladin, and a member of the Order of the Silver Dragon. Category:Locations (Forgotten Realms Campaign) Category:Forgotten Realms Campaign